


[Collection] E-Rated Scenes and Fragments from "Omega Skies"

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Omega Skies [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Tags Added After Relevant Scene, Male Pregnancy, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Skies, Omegaverse-type Consent Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Third Person Limited, Porn With Plot, Porn With Worldbuilding, Post-Anime, Price of Dying Will Flames, Relationship Tags Added After Relevant Scene, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Unreliable Narrator(s), Vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Scenes and fragments from theOmega Skiesseries. Mostly non-heat smut scenes, with the possibility of a little light plot. Pairings and any warnings can be found in the Chapter Titleshere. Scenes are not in chronological order (the internal chronology for the Omega Skies 'verse can be foundhere).If there's any of the alluded to combinations from the heats that you particularly want to see, comment and tell me!





	1. Shower Fun - Takeshi/Ryouhei - POV Takeshi

There was only one person who would pin him to the wall of the shower at this time of night, and he grinned and rested his head against the cool of the stall's tiled wall. "Feeling restless, Senpai?"

"EXTREMELY so, Takeshi." The last few weeks, and the presence of the bond with their Sky have done his senpai's self control wonders, but even his indoor voice still made the ear closest to the older teen's mouth ring. "Can I EXTREMELY make use of it with you?" The thought of being pounded the way Ryohei had fucked Hibari during Tsuna's heat makes him shiver, and that shiver just encourages his senpai to crowd even closer to him, allowing him to feel the length and weight of his cock against his ass. The sensation makes his blood feel like fire, and his body starts to prepare itself; he's still not used to the changes that had come from having been knotted during Tsuna's heat, even if Hayato had dragged him into bed with him and Tsuna and spent as much time tied to him as he did to their Sky. He's slick and open to be used more often than he isn't, and it's been a pain to hide from his teammates - which is why he's only just finishing in the showers now.

He spreads his legs and finds a slightly more comfortable position that accounts for the five inches of height he has on his senpai before he nods, and when the boxer doesn't move, he whines, low in his throat, and shoves his ass back; when that doesn't get him what he wants, he _begs_. " _Please_ , Senpai."

The cock that spears him is thick and hot and it's knot has already popped, and it's driven to the root in a single brutal thrust that makes him rise on his tip-toes and his senpai drag him down again with large hands wrapped around his hips. There's no words between the two of them, just the water flowing over them both, answering the call of his Flames and the relentless battering of his asshole with his senpai's knot, until it stops trying to resist and there's just the easy stimulation of his rim heightening his pleasure. His own knot doesn't pop; it rarely does unless he's buried in Tsuna's body, but his Flames are purring in pleasure at the relief he's providing for his Senpai.

Ryohei's pace slows as he burns off the energy making him so very restless, until he's moving so slowly the drag of Ryohei's knot and the hand he wraps around his cock becomes enough to make his own knot pop, and he shudders through the orgasm he's been waiting for; not that his Senpai is done with him, but the way he's fucking him changes as his ass starts to clench and twitch in mimicry of the way a Sky would milk one of their Guardians of their cum. It's close but not identical - he's pinned Hayato and tried his ass, but he definitely prefers being on the receiving end unless it's Tsuna demanding to be fucked - there's tweaks to Tsuna's musculature that his body just hasn't reproduced, even if his ass is slick, and clean and far more elastic than it had been when he'd played with himself before the heat. Fuck, Tsuna's even fisted him when he was begging for a knot, and by the time Hayato had joined the two of them in bed he was all closed up again.

The Sun drags him down to the floor of the cubicle, makes him brace himself on hands and knees and returns to fucking the way he had done to start with, which makes him shake and shiver and _beg_ his Senpai for more; he's insatiable once something sets him off, which Hayato and Tsuna had discovered to their delight - the Storm had mentioned something about there needing to be experiments done with a Sky's slick given how needy he was being - they'd even managed to stretch his body into taking them both at once, though that had been helped by Tsuna's current lack of knot.

His passage is flooded with the still generous amount of cum they all produce outside of a heat, but that's not enough to make his blood cool; fortunately his senpai is equally insatiable, though as the water was now icy cold, they probably needed to adjourn to a bed - or at least the benches outside. Nothing hurt - yet - which meant he was good for at _least_ another two rounds, and he wanted _both_ of them. It was no wonder that Hibari hadn't killed his senpai if he'd been fucking him like this every time the Cloud wanted him to for the last few weeks. His Senpai fucked 'EXTREMELY' well, like he did everything he set his mind to.


	2. Fucking for their Sky's Pleasure - Takeshi/Hayato - POV Hayato

Tsuna’s Flames curled around him, still hungry despite the way he’d just finished milking him of _everything_ in his non-heat swollen balls. He _adored_ his Sky, but he was exhausted, face-down on the bed and not getting it back up again. Takeshi made an amused sound from the other side of Tsuna, and then there was a chaotic hum, and Tsuna was petting him thoughtfully.

“Can I watch Takeshi fuck you, Hayato?” His brain stuttered and whined, and there was a creak as Takeshi crawled out of the bed on the side he was on, and more sounds as the Rain moved around to watch as his Sky petted him.

He nods, and swallows and buried his head in one of the pillows, cheeks hot and body tense. It was Tsuna asking, Tsuna who wanted this and he - the mattress shifted under him as Takeshi crawled back onto the bed and nudged his legs apart.

“Hayato’s all pretty and pink,” he willed himself to merge with the pillow; he was letting Takeshi play with him, did the Rain have to make doing this, so _very_ embarrassing? He wasn’t _pretty_ ; pretty was for Skies and women. “And so tense, too. Doesn’t Hayato _want_ to be fucked?” There were fingers, long and calloused in ways that made it clear they weren’t Tsuna’s and damn it, he preferred doing this _to_ Takeshi. They were touching him _everywhere_ , stroking his deflated ball-sack, probing his tightly furled hole.

His traitorous body was starting to relax; he could feel it. There was Tsuna’s hand was on the back of his neck, and it was helping; especially with the way it radiated Sky Flames into his body. It wasn't _forcing_ him to do anything, just reminding him that it was his Sky's Will that he was in this position, that it was one of his fellow Guardians working his body, someone he trusted _deeply_ ; his baseball idiot, who spread his legs so very willing for _his_ knot. One finger pushed past the muscle guarding his passage, coated in lube and Rain Flames, and he shivered. Tsuna made a needy sound, “So pretty, Hayato-kun. Just touching you has Take-kun so aroused, his knot’s pink - he looks like it’s about to pop. Want to see him push it into you. It feels so good to be knotted, Hayato-kun.”

There’s two fingers in him now, scissoring, working him open, coaxing the muscles and other tissues to behave in the new ways they’d been altered to, encouraging the changes he'd ignored into producing enough slick that he could be fucked and knotted without getting hurt by the attempt. While Takeshi _had_ fingered him a _bit_ during their Sky’s heat - using the only lubricant he’d had available to him to do so, Tsuna’s heat-slick - compared to the amount he used to knot the Rain, it was almost negligible, and he’d been told that would mean it took a lot more effort to persuade his body to 'receive' compared to either his Sky's or the Rain's. He shut his eyes and concentrated on his bond to his Sky, on the way Tsuna was enjoying seeing him spread his legs for Takeshi, the way that the fingering felt really good if he let it instead of allowing all of the stories he’d been told growing up creep up out of his memory. His Sky had been trying to help with those words, and he _knew_ Takeshi’s knot wasn’t that big, but he’d heard so many horror stories that he didn’t want to even risk _that_ ; he knew he was being ridiculous, but he didn’t know how to make his head shut up and just _enjoy_ being taken.

"You're doing well my own." The praise makes his cheeks pink again, the blush he’d only just fought down reappearing, and there was a mischievous hum from Takeshi in response. If it wasn't for his Tsuna’s soothing hand on the back of his neck, he'd have tried to scramble away from the Rain, from the tongue that was tasting him, teasing his rim, shallowly fucking his hole. "Very well. I agree with Take-kun; you're _very_ pretty like this, Hayato-kun. Your blush reaches all the way down to," there's a light touch just above where Takeshi was rimming him, "here." The hand on the back of his neck lifts away, and the tongue violating his ass disappears, too, and there's the sound of wet kisses, but he's too anxious, too embarrassed and too turned on to turn over and watch them, the way he wants to. He’s seen what they’re probably doing before; had them both beneath him, fucked Tsuna into Takeshi’s greedy hole, watched the two of them kiss, but this is the first time they’ve done so with _his_ slick on their lips. But if he doesn't stay where he is, he won't go through with letting Takeshi knot him, and the hunger that had edged Tsuna's Flames when he had asked to watch him taking a knot was not something he wanted to leave unfulfilled.

The noises stop, and the fingers that return to circle his entrance are slick with even more lube for which he's grateful - even if a tiny part of him, the part that knew about all the changes his Sky’s heat had wrought in his body, and had tried to ignore one of them that now seemed like it would have pleased his Sky, is a little humiliated by the fact he needs the help. Knows that his head is his own worst enemy, that if he’d just relax and enjoy this, his body would go with it, would open and slicken, but he couldn’t quiet the thoughts that were keeping him tense and dry. But Tsuna’s doesn’t care about how much effort fucking him was taking, but rather enjoying the slow opening of his body by the feel of his Flames; and he’s coaxed up onto his hands and knees, Tsuna settling in place of the pillow he’d been trying to hide his flaming cheeks in. His Sky’s cock nudges at his lips, and he's quite happy to take the pro-offered distraction from what's about to happen. He's thoroughly addicted to the taste of his Sky, and his Flames no longer need coaxing to let him deep-throat Tsuna's cock; he's just sunk his nose to the auburn hairs at the base of it when Takeshi breaches his entrance - it _hurts_ , part of his mind still reluctant, still fighting the submission to someone other than Tsuna - but his whine is muffled by the cock in his throat. In fact the vibrations from the sound have his Sky's Flames flaring in delight, which just feeds back to his own pleasure, and Takeshi holds still, letting him adjust to the sensation.

Maybe, just maybe this won’t be so bad with that feedback loop engaged. Tsuna fucking him felt good; why couldn’t Takeshi doing so _also_ feel good? He has to back off Tsuna’s cock; there’s only so long he can keep it in his throat before the urge to breath overwhelms him, but in doing so, he rocks back further onto the Rain, and Takeshi _swears_ , and there’s sudden pressure against his prostate, pressure that feels good - and his body knows how to work a knot. Tsuna crowds back close again, hips twitching, thrusting his cock into his mouth and he relaxes and lets the two of them use him, swallowing around his Sky, until there’s bitter-sweet cum filling his mouth; he swallows frantically, until his belly is filled with it, and whines when Tsuna drags him off his cock.

But without that feedback loop, the knot in his ass, that his muscles are milking, feels increasingly uncomfortable, making him whine; without Tsuna’s pleasure to banish the anxiety loop it’s creeping back up on him, making him tense; he doesn’t know how to break the loop, can only Flare his Flames hoping one of his bedmates will know how to help, wanting it be done - not that Takeshi _is_ anywhere near done; none of their knots takes less than twenty minutes to deflate, and he’s been tied to the Rain for less than half of that and fuck he’s going to be _so_ sore by the time he’s released. But Takeshi bears him down, flat to the mattress, and then there's enough Rain Flames being dumped on him that his muscles can’t do anything but relax, letting Takeshi move at least a little bit, varying the pressure against his prostate and his head shuts up again, the anxiety _melting_ away and it all just _feels_ good.

Tsuna wriggles down on the bed, curls up next to him, and keeps petting him as he’s fucked - very, very gently - through the remaining time on Takeshi’s knot, and when the Rain releases him, he buries his head in the crook of his Sky’s shoulder - even if that does leave his open, sore ass exposed to the Rain - and his cheeks burn hot again at how much the two of them had enjoyed his surrender flaming against Tsuna’s skin. (Given that more often than not he’s been ready for a second turn at Takeshi almost as soon as he’s done, the fact that the Rain refrains from sliding _straight_ back inside it is a mercy more than he deserved.) The two of them hold him tight, Tsuna’s Flames wrapped around them all.


	3. An Artificial Rut Pt 1 - Ganauche III/Squalo - POV Ganauche III

"There's nothing to stop us _both_ invading my little cousin's bed, Squalo. He's not so closely related that my Flames are unhappy at the idea of playing with him.” He leant his weight on Squalo’s abdomen and nudged the Rain Cloud’s hole with the tip of his cock. “We could even take our little cutie with us, though Dino will probably need a demonstration before he believe's us that it's safe to fuck him." Squalo side-eyed his shit eating grin; he'd stolen the swordsman's phone moments before and held it out of the swordsman’s reach when it had gone off in the middle of his second attempt of the day to pin Squalo down to stick his cock in the man. The brat-Prince had interrupted his morning with one of his now weekly attempts to get Xanxus to help him commit suicide."Yes, that was a text from my favourite cousin trying to coax you into spending the weekend in his bed; he's back from Japan and frustrated, from his syntax." He punctuated his statement by driving his cock into Squalo to the hilt, confident that the Rain Cloud could take it after more than six months in his bed, and was rewarded with a sigh that suggested his bedmate had needed the fucking as much as he’d needed to fuck.

"Voooiii,” Was a pro forma protest at the lack of preparation, but Squalo had been so slick and relaxed he’d been _dripping_ with it. Quite literally; there were spots of his slick on the carpet, and he was going to have to get the cleaner out when they were done, and fuck when had he become _domestic_. “Give me back my fucking phone, shitty-Lightning.” He shook his head, and rolled them both, tugging Squalo into a kneeling position over him. Squalo lunged for his phone, but couldn’t get enough height to get off his cock, and sunk back onto it with a moan. He ran fingers down the swordsman's spine, petting him gently, and twitched his hips, encouraging his Rain Cloud to start moving. "Voooiii, if you're going to be like that, you can do all the work -" He made an amused sound and went with the swordsman’s shove at his shoulder.

"Then don't complain at the pace I'm setting, Captain." He slid in achingly slowly, not stopping until he was balls deep in the Squalo's ass, and ignoring the imprecation about his parentage, and all the Rain Cloud's attempts to get him to move faster. "As to the subtextual part? You know Dino wants the Tenth's Cloud Guardian something fierce, but with the Tenth ready to give birth Kyoya's not interested in sex at all at this point. It’s a Cloud thing." He shifted his weight to his elbows and toes and settled into a gentle rocking motion, easy to sustain, and very very enjoyable with how slick the Rain Cloud was; he could keep this up for hours. "I did hear rumours that Kyoya had taken up residence in his bed when the Tenth was here, and I suspect he was hoping that he might be able to coax him into it again, whilst he was in Japan as I’ve been hogging you, but if he’d asked I’d have told him he had no hope.”."

He slid an arm under one of Squalo's legs, folding the Rain Cloud almost in half, and fingering Squalo's stretched rim thoughtfully. "Don't you fucking _dare_ , shitty-Lightning. With the shitty-Boss so close to popping, I have to sub for him at the Iron Fort tomorrow, and as fun as it is testing my fucking limits, you know what happened last time. And Dino can go fuck himself, if he thinks -" he slid the finger in alongside his cock, anyway. His Rain Cloud was being a bristly cat; he could fix anything he broke in the morning. He’d done it before and he’d do it again, and it wasn’t like they’d wake to the alarm that said the brat-prince was in an infirmary bed _again_. And despite his protests Squalo had enjoyed _everything_ he’d done to him in the last eight months.

"But I’d enjoy sharing you with him, Captain. We could both fuck you. One cock in your ass and one in your mouth would be very pretty. Or he could fuck you, and I'll fuck him." He pulled out slightly, to give himself more room to work his favourite ass open further; if Squalo didn’t agree to the plan he was contemplating, he had a plan B that would be almost as much fun.

"He doesn't bottom." He laughed out loud at that bitten off statement.

"Perhaps I should place a bet with Mammon on when his Heat will be, then. He's got you getting territorial over him - don’t deny it, you made a very pretty mess of Belphegor when he tripped those instincts - and Kyoya crawling into his bed voluntarily. And while he and the Tenth claim each other as siblings, now that he's experiencing Heats I can see that having shifted. I’ve been ‘borrowing’ journals from the Fort for research purposes, and every Sky pairing like those two ends up fucking if they’re not first-degree siblings - before Daemon got between them, Ricardo and Giotto spent as much of their time fucking each other after they’d both had Heats as they did actually running the Family." He'd almost - there. He’d got a second finger in alongside his cock and fuck his Rain Cloud was tight, but stretched so beautifully that he wondered what Squalo's limits _actually_ were. The image of Squalo taking both him and Dino made his head spin. Though as pretty and as erection inducing as that image was, they’d probably need to get Mammon to help to make it reality.

He was working a third finger in alongside his cock when the Rain Cloud realised what he was doing. "Voooiii what the fuck, Niccola."

"I was just thinking that I could be very nice to my favourite cousin and drop you in his bed all messy and pre-stretched and feed you both the new aphrodisiac I found during my research. I might have to do some repair work afterwards, but you'd certainly both enjoy yourselves. And thanks to _that_ incident, our little cutie has a serious voyeur streak, so I'd be perfectly content to watch the show." He pulled his fingers back out, and trickled a little Sun into the hole he was using, making it spasm tight. "I think that I _might_ have found a bit more about our cutie’s weird Flame; the aphrodisiac is one of Elena’s creations, modelled on something that happened to someone G called Cozarto. She thought it was amusing to watch and see if she could induce it in someone who didn’t have his Flame. I need to find the rest of her journals; thought I’d sneak in when you’re meeting the Ninth in the morning. Bouche Croquant has no imagination and leaves holes a mile wide in his security net.” Squalo clenched around his cock, and he wrapped a large hand round the Rain Cloud's knot and infused it with Lightning so he could prevent the man's knot popping. “And watching Dino Rut on you would be hot as _fuck_. Think about the last time our little cutie flipped and fucked you, only make it my sweet, clumsy little cousin -” His Rain Cloud bucked, and he ground down, forcing his full length into his partner, and stilling. “- neither of us is cumming until you tell me whether you think my idea sounds like a fun one or not, sweetheart."

"Voooiii. Not your fucking sweetheart." He rolled his eyes. "But yeah. It does sound like a fucking hot one."

"But you are my favourite, Squalo, so surely you can tolerate a pet name or three?" He pulled out long enough to turn Squalo over in preparation to be able to cuddle him after they were tied, and then slid several of his fingers into the Rain Cloud's mouth and hardened them, knowing damn well that if he didn’t the next words out of the man’s mouth was going to be rude. He’d much rather hear him whimper right now.. "And good. It's been at least a week since I infiltrated the main house; it'll be amusing to see what traps Romario’s set _this_ time." He released his grip on Squalo's cock and came himself, his knot swelling _slowly_ as he used his Flames to restrict the speed of its growth; if he was going to drop the swordsman into his little cousin's bed, and feed them both an aphrodisiac, he didn't want to need to heal up the Rain Cloud _first_. He made a mental note to warn Lussuria he’d taken Squalo out to play; the Sun would be delighted to do any repairs for him, and would probably even get off on it.

Squalo's knot popped far more violently, and much to his Rain Cloud's displeasure, he rolled the two of them onto their side and settled to cuddle his swordsman. "Voooiii, what is it with Cavallone and cuddling?" But even with that complaint, the swordsman snuggled back into him and settled to nap, a skill they’d all had to pick up given some of the ties had lasted for upwards of an hour when one of the participants had been away on a mission, but mumbled "if you can find the little Rain, then we’ll go after a nap." before his breathing slowed. He smiled, pleased, and joined Squalo in his nap. He’d take his victories where he could find them.


	4. An Artificial Rut Pt 2 - Dino/Squalo and Basil/Ganauche III - POV Dino

"You should really review your security, little cousin." His head whipped round, and his eyes widened at the sight of Niccola sat in his office chair, a tumbler of whisky in his hand. Since Niccola had broken the Mist contract he’d been bound by, this was turning into a regular occurrence, but he still wasn’t used to anyone casually breaking into his _private_ office; it had even been his refuge from Reborn, his tiny tormentor unable to cross the threshold - only the Don and his heir could enter it. He’d cursed his father and the entire fucking Ninth generation when the breaking of the contract had allowed him to actually read the damn thing; he’d been told that Niccola had bonded to Timoteo, not _bought_. He’d also shaken his older cousin the first time he’d broken in, and Niccola had _let_ him; he’d also told him that he’d have bought him out of it _years_ ago if he’d only _known_.

“I have reviewed it. You just walk straight through the Flame components of it because you’re still Cavallone, Niccola. Even Reborn didn’t figure out how to break in here; he just shot me with Dying Will Bullets from the doorway to force me out.” Fuck Niccola and his willingness to martyr himself for the Family, and fucking Catholic indoctrination. He poured himself a tumbler of the whisky his cousin was drinking and downed it in one go; yes, Niccola had taken service with the Varia, was Xanxus’s now, but Niccola didn't want to be Cavallone Undicesimo, and was his Heir Presumptive - despite his lack of a Sky Flame, he had the potential to _sire_ a Sky - so he wasn’t going to poison him. He was actually surprised his cousin wasn’t pushing potential brides at him; it wasn’t like he was going to have a Heat at this point. He was older than both his Tsu-nii and Xanxus, and even when he’d gone digging in the family journals, none of the Cavallone Skies who had had Heats had been more than seventeen at their First.

Heat curled in his gut, but he put that down to Niccola’s taste in expensive Flame-infused liquor. "True, but the whole point of physical security is to catch those of us who can get round the Flames; and the gaps are really fucking obvious. Perhaps you should send Romario down to Colonello for a refresher course. He’s getting predictable." The heat spread to his blood and his cock twitched. He willed it to behave; neither of his safe bedmates was available, and his own hand was getting dull. And no, that did not mean he could proposition Niccola, even if his cousin was _Hot_ in Varia leathers, and he shoved that thought back in it’s box, and took another sip of the whisky. "Sit down, have a second glass - and don’t down it this time, it doesn’t deserve the abuse - and I'll tell you how I got in without anyone noticing _this_ time." He sipped the whisky dutifully; Niccola was right, it was too good to down. He wondered given Xanxus’s propensities if it had been liberated from the other Sky’s liquor cabinet, and poured himself a third glass. Which made his cousin smile for some reason.

"Anyway. Enough chit-chat; I saw your message and brought you a gift-wrapped Squalo." The need curling under his skin flared viciously at the thought of one of his lovers so close, but he still managed to glare at his cousin for not _starting_ with that. He’d thought that the swordsman was on a mission as he’d ignored his message. But Niccola just took another sip of the whisky and smiled like a cat who’d been at the cream. "I even prepared him for you; he’s being a Cloudy brat, and was hissing something about you and Kyoya. I decided _that_ had gone on long enough." He blinked, trying to put the pieces together and failing, his Flames sparking across his skin; which only seemed to make his cousin even more amused. Niccola had pushed himself up out of his chair and come round his desk to ruffle his hair. His Flames danced across his cousin’s skin too, and there was a barked laugh, and a murmured ‘just like Elena’s notes’. "Don't worry about me; I brought my own entertainment, one who'll enjoy the show, little cousin. It won't even be the first time he's watched you and Squalo fuck." The pieces kept slipping from his grasp, along with his Flames that were dancing under his skin. He downed the remainder of his tumbler of whisky, which only seemed to amuse Niccola more.

“How? Who -” He sort of understood how Squalo got into his bedroom without setting off security; the two of them had been fucking for a decade, and as long as Squalo didn’t want to hurt him, the house’s protections opened a path to his bed, but Niccola’s comment suggested they’d brought someone with them. He tried to think who it could be, but he felt _drunk_. Three tumblers of whisky was not enough to get him drunk.

“Long story, and involves people bad for my libidio. Just concentrate on walking in a straight line towards your bedroom, cousin. I left Squalo all tied up with a plug in his pretty ass over an hour ago, and who knows how my entertainment’s been teasing him.” Niccola hauled him to his feet, and pushed him towards the secret passage from his office to his bedroom that the other wasn’t suppose to know about. He might even have mumbled something to that effect, “baka-Dino, I ran wild in this house, too.” He’d forgotten that; the age difference between them meant he didn’t have that many memories of his older cousin before he’d been forced into his role for the Ninth. Niccola had always had time for him, but he’d been establishing himself as an underBoss when he’d been dropped into Reborn’s hands. And he stumbled towards the passage, which popped open and he’d have to learn that trick; it had felt like his cousin had used his Sun Flames to make the door open and he had Sunny Flames; perhaps he should use it as a bonding exercise. Reborn hadn’t taught him many tricks, the pacifier eating his Flames so fast he barely had access to them.

The passage was a lot shorter to traverse than it looked on a blueprint of the house; the first Cavallone Mist had been creative with the house’s interior and had managed to tie all the modifications to a leyline so they self maintained. It was a work of art, and he was going to bribe Xanxus’s Mist with it at some point; he wasn’t going to let the other Sky ignore the fact that he had a Cavallone Guardian, which made him kin of sorts and he _really_ wanted to talk investment strategies with Mammon. The tiny Mist had the kind of mind he appreciated, but that was something for later when he didn’t have the promise of Squalo in his bed, and the kind of fire in his blood - “You _drugged_ me.” His words were slurring and his cock was so hard he could barely _think_.

“Only a little bit.” He tried to turn, to swat his cousin; tried to reach for his Flames, but they slipped through his fingers and he wobbled, and Niccola caught him with an arm around his waist, pulling him back against his cousin’s body. “There was an aphrodisiac in the whisky, which I drank too, and my partner’s going to enjoy the fact that I did. And before you protest, Squalo’s all slick and stretched, _and_ I’m right here to put him back together if he needs it. But he won’t; you fucked him before the modifications, and either Xanxus and I use him hard on a near nightly basis. He can take anything you can dish out little cousin, and he’ll enjoy it.” Niccola used the same trick on the door to his bedroom, and his mind stuttered to a stop when he saw the candlelit display on _his_ bed.

Squalo, gloriously naked, other than his customary glove over his prosthetic hand, tied spread-eagled over his bed. There was a pillow beneath his hips, and his hair was in some sort of complicated plait, and his cock was very, very erect. There was a figure knelt between his swordsman’s legs, petting the taut muscles of his thighs and lapping at the very tip of it. He’d thought that was his little brother for a moment; the lighting darkened Basil’s hair and he had looked like Tsuna’s twin and that was another thought that made him sway in his cousin’s arms.

“I knew intellectually that Basil was Tsu-nii’s _brother_ , but he really is, isn’t he?” He didn’t comment on the fact that his cousin’s cock was pressed to his ass; he’d have been more worried if Niccola _hadn’t_ been aroused.

“Mhmm. I have a very pretty fantasy of the Tenth and my cutie worshiping my cock and taking turns to ride it.” Niccola’s breath was warm as he murmured in his ear. He shivered, and agreed; that was a very pleasant mental image. “And I’d love to know how the Idiot ended up with two such tiny sons who both adore cock enough that they’d put most fireflies to shame. You should read the reports of the Tenth’s Heat, and some of his post-Heat antics with his own, and Basil _hates_ sleeping alone.” The picture that his cousin painted made him whimper, and he had no idea how he managed to stay standing as his cock throbbed, other than that Niccola was holding him up. “He’s been Xanxus’ very favorite bedmate since _my_ Sky’s Heat. But Mammon’s with our Sky tonight, so he decided to join us on our jaunt. It’s been a few days since I’ve had him, though, so he’s going to make the sweetest noises as he stretches around my cock, Dino.” He moaned. He wasn’t ashamed of it, and Niccola laughed.

"Basil, sweetheart, stop teasing the Captain and show my favourite cousin that he’s more than ready for him to fuck.” Basil made an amused sound at the instruction. An odd flame burst into being on his forehead, and he heard his cousin swear, but then relax when Basil only blinked slowly. The Flames looked like sand, and he had to push away the neo-sentience of the house’s protections; they’d felt curious, but that was something to deal with later. Basil touched the plug in Squalo’s ass and it vanished with a pop, as did the blindfold, earplugs and gag that had stopped anyone realising he had ‘visitors’ in his bedroom, and had stopped Squalo from registering that _he_ was there. He half wished Basil had left the gag in place; he’s very fond of Squalo, but quiet his lover isn’t, and he suspects that he’s going to want to hear what Niccola and Basil get up to.

He watched as Basil slid his entire hand into Squalo’s open hole. No further preparation, no extra lubricant, and the moan that came from his swordsman made his cock _twitch_. Basil murmured something to Squalo that he couldn’t hear, and then there was something made from that sand Flame wrapped around the base of Squalo’s cock, and the Rain tried to break his bindings. “Voooiii, take that off, brat! What is it with you and Niccola and orgasm restriction tonight?” The arm - because Basil had had it _that_ deeply buried in Squalo’s hole - withdrew, and it was absolutely _drenched_ in slick, and fuck, he loved that result of both Squalo and Kyoya participating in their respective Sky’s Heats. But rather than climb off the bed, Basil smirked, and held a water bottle to his swordsman’s lips.

“Electrolytes and some of the complimentary aphrodisiac to the one Niccola and Dino have had, Captain.” Basil answered the non-verbal question.

His swordsman rolled his eyes. “Shitty-Lightning, if I can’t walk after this, you have to deal with the old fuckers. Or pay for Mammon to do so.”

“Oh, I was going to make sure you were fit for that even if it wore me out, Squalo, sweetheart. I was looking forward to sending you to that meeting with a nice large plug in, and so much cum in your system that you felt like four people, not one. Mammon records those meetings as a matter of course, and watching it was going to be my morning entertainment. You’ve gotten _very_ good at standing there, spine poker straight, and given the Ninth is _still_ half convinced Xanxus’s Heat was faked, and our cutie is suppose to be attending with you, I was hoping to watch him take you when you got back; or that he’d fail the test of his self-control …” ”

“Voooiii! Promises, promises, Niccola.” Squalo had shut his eyes again, and he watched his friend’s Rain Flame dance over his fingers. “Fuck, if this is _half_ what the Boss got during his Heat -” The swordsman’s eyes were more blue-purple than grey when he opened them again.

“Fuck, Niccola, _I’m_ suppose to be attending that meeting.” He couldn’t help the whine. Knowing that Squalo routinely attended meetings at the Iron Fort with a toy in his ass was going to be a _torment_.

“I _know_.” He could _feel_ his cousin’s Flames smirking. “Now. Stop fighting the aphrodisiac, Dino. We’ve _all_ had some; he won't break, and even if he does, I'm here and I'll put him back together again." There was a pause and his cousin shifted behind him slightly, and then addressed the former CEDEF member. “Basil, sweetheart, clear the field for Dino. We’re going to play on the rugs in front of the fire while the two of them make up their little fight.” He was shoved in the direction of the bed by his cousin, and nearly fell; but his Flames rose, and he managed to avoid stumbling. Basil grinned and scrambled out of the way, and he got distracted again by the lithe lines of his little brother’s sibling’s body, and the liquid way he moved.

Fuck, that was hot and made him think of his Tsu-nii taking his cock. "Voooiii, either fuck me, or untie me so I can help debauch the spice-brat, Bucking Horse." The demand from his swordsman caused the Flames - that the aphrodisiac had had merely licking across his hands and torturing his libidio - to finally consume him. It felt a lot like when Reborn had shot him with a Dying Will Bullet, only this time what he wanted was to fuck that pretty hole his cousin had prepared for him, rather than prove himself to his men. His clothes went up in Flames in the same way, and then he was on the bed and Squalo was making a pleased noise as he sank his cock into him with no additional preparation, and fucked him with his dying will. He had meant to go nice and slow, to work up to fucking Squalo harder, not wanting to hurt his friend, but he _wanted_. But the quiet noises from close to the fireplace - he turned his head, wanting to see, and caught sight of his cousin and Basil in a mirror, and fuck, when had that mirror been moved _there_?

Basil already had the head of his cousin’s cock in his body, and he swallowed as his Tsu-nii’s equally tiny brother slid down a cock just as large as his and that was going to feed his dreams for _months_. He was going to have to give up on his attempt to keep his Tsu-nii in the box marked ‘sibling’ at this rate, or he was going to give himself a complex. Fuck, he already had a complex after his most recent visit to Japan. Basil’s tiny mewls and whimpers fuelled his aphrodisiac amplified need even further, and Squalo made a sound that he’d never heard before as he drove into him; before he could force himself to stop to check in, there was his cousin’s voice - “Good noise, Dino. Keep doing that; his Mist Flame has been making even more adaptations since he’s been riding my cock on a daily basis.” It was a _very_ hot noise, and given the way Squalo was straining his bonds trying to meet his thrusts, and that just drove him to fuck him even harder, and the Flame still burned him and he needed.

“Basil, sweetheart, let the Captain cum.” His cousin’s voice again, and then there was a flare of that sand Flame, and Squalo screamed - pleasure, not pain, he knew the difference - and fuck. He’d had both Kyoya and Squalo post their Sky’s Heats, had felt their asses trying to milk him, had learned to fuck them through it, but given what Niccola had implied about - fuck, Squalo was trying to break his cock.

He’d _never_ been squeezed this tight whilst buried in living flesh, and he whimpered, because while he had cum - had felt the spike of pleasure up his spine and had filled Squalo with his cum to the point where it should have been leaking out, but he wasn’t softening; though the Dying Will-esque state was fading. But him cumming seemed to have been a trigger condition on Squalo’s bindings, because before he could start thrusting again, he was on his back and being ridden aggressively by the Rain. “ _Mine_.” Fuck, he felt that Cloud Flame laying a claim on him, and since when had his swordsman been an Active Cloud and oh fuck, that explained why he and Kyoya hissed about each other even when they had other partners they were happy to share.

Fuck, he was going to have to lock the two of them in a room and let them figure it out, but right now, he was just going to watch the live show his cousin had arranged, and thoroughly enjoy a _very_ horny Squalo riding his cock.


	5. Pipsqueak Dino's Contract - Dino/Reborn, Dino/Tsuna - Dino

"Pipsqueak Dino." The voice doesn't match the Flames - it’s too deep - and neither does the body that's plastered along his back. But his Tsu-nii - still his Tsu-nii even after their Heats, even with two children in common; the diminutive had turned into a shared joke outside the bedroom, and a kink when in bed, one he shared with his little brother's Sun - is also in the room, is calm, so Byakuran's plan _worked_ , and despite his physical senses telling him otherwise, the person on the bed with him is who his Flames think it is.

"Reborn?" His former tutor's Flames are much heavier now, but still very definitely _his_. While there was a Misty Secondary there he’d not been able to detect before, it could have been hidden by the curse, and explained far too much about Reborn’s chaotic nature. There's a whole set of questions bundled up in the name, including how the two of them had extracted Romario from his bed without waking him; he distinctly remembered going to sleep with his consigliere tied on his cock. And how Tsuna had avoided their daughter realising he was there, and insisting on seeing him.

"I think you and Tsuna can call me Renato, Dino. At least when I’m in your bedrooms, intent on the most enjoyable sort of chaos." Sun Flames danced over his skin then slid under it, and he shivered as his Flames spiked. They shaped themselves under the influence of his tutor’s into something that felt a lot like his Heat had - not that it could be one; his babies weren't even six months old yet - and he felt his body loosen and his passage ooze with slick. And the fire in his blood only had one solution that was at all effective.

"As to why I'm here, Dino? Your father bound me with the _traditional_ Mist contract to tutor you, and I haven't fulfilled it. Not completely." There was a soft kiss to the back of his neck and he whimpered. He knew _exactly_ which contract Reborn - Renato - meant. Though how had his father known the Sun Arcobaleno's 'true' name? That type of contact needed consent, and blood and true names, and was as much protection as anything else. It must have been a dull ache when Reborn had had to leave him to tutor Tsuna without him going into Heat - the contract specified that as a marker of adulthood - and actually _hurt_ his tutor when he had _finally_ gone into Heat. What the fuck had his father been _thinking_? First Niccola, then Renato … except he could see why it had been used after what happened to Niccola. Renato had had the final say on his bonds, and bound to prevent any _shenanigans_ that would interfere with his ability to run the Cavallone.

"Undress me Pipsqueak Dino, and I'll do something about that fire. You'd like that wouldn't you?" He nods, and feels his Tsu-nii's Sky flare in amusement. He wonders if their tutor has already had his little brother; imagines it, with Reborn using his Sun Flames to make his little brother virgin tight and the pretty whimpers from his little brother, but not for very long. The fire in his blood is insistent and thwarting Reborn was a bad idea.

Rolling over, he comes nose to nose with the Adult version of Reborn - definitely Renato when he's like this, oozing sexuality - who has a lazy leonine smile more suited to Xanxus on his lips. The man is wearing a copy of the suit his baby self wore, and he frowns. He's Heat-fuzzy and he doesn't have enough coordination to undo those tiny buttons on the man’s shirt, but he does have Sky Flames which are currently very, very reactive, dancing at his fingertips and he _wants_. It goes up in orange Flames, and his Tsu-nii giggles.

"Pipsqueak Dino." He's facedown under his tutor, and his Flames are purring, and he spreads his legs. "That suit was _suppose_ to be Flame Resistant." Oops? But he doesn't really regret it, not with his tutor's long form blanketing him and he wriggled, trying to get a nice thick cock where his body was rather insistent that it needed it, but Renato wasn't being very cooperative.

“There’s another one in my bag, Renato. I _warned_ you.” His brother’s voice was definitely amused, and aroused, and he wriggled again. This time his tutor sighs and he purrs in pleasure as Renato's cock slides into his body. It’s long and thick, and he’s not surprised to find that Renato knows how to use it _very_ well. He clenches around it experimentally, and is rewarded with a sun-warmed hand ruffling his hair. "Keep doing that, Pipsqueak Dino." He'd object to the nickname, but with the heavy weight of his former tutor's Flames against his skin, he can feel it's affectionate, so he just gives himself up to fire and pleasure, and trusts the two present to bring him back out of it again. Or that if they couldn’t Tsuna would do as he did when he found him having his First Heat, and summon the men he needed; but it didn’t feel as all encompassing as that Heat had been.

At some point, Renato knots him. It's not the biggest knot he's taken - that honour is Kyoya's, though he suspects Cloud Flames were involved in how brutally he’d been stretched by it; especially as it had been after he’d locked his two Cloudy lovers in a room to settle their differences - but his tutor is as cruel as he always is, and uses his Flames to amplify the milking effect of a tied orgasm. "It's shame that your body needs at _least_ another eight weeks until it'll have a true Heat, Pipsqueak Dino. You're adorable when you're being an Earth Goddess." He's still Heat hazy when Renato's knot eases, and his cock softens and slips out of his still hungry passage, and the two of them roll him onto his back; and oh, his Tsu-nii positioning himself to ride his cock means he's been very, very good.

His little brother slides down his cock, and fuck, he's never going to get used to either Tsuna or Basil taking his cock so very easily, and with such sweet sounds of pleasure as he fills them up so much their bellies distend. He's just glad his knot is far subtler than his cousin's; he's not nearly as adept at fixing the damage his cock can cause the unprepared. Not that his Tsu-nii counts as unprepared, given how much his little brother likes to fuck and how much he’s adapted to taking cock, but ten years of circumspection is hard to overcome.

His little brother's Flames clear the dregs of the faux Heat Renato had activated, and he raises a questioning eyebrow at his Tsu-nii. The smaller Sky nods, and he mimics the pattern he’d felt his tutor use - and is rewarded with his little brother falling into his _own_ faux-Heat. Their tutor makes an amused sound, and he's going to have to teach his cousin this trick; he suspects Niccola will appreciate it, even if he did have an aphrodisiac that partially mimicked a Heat available to him. Xanxus might _want_ to kill him for sharing it with his cousin, but the Varia's Sky behaved like a grumpy Cloud over _everyone_ that Tsuna's Sky encompassed, and won't let any of them come to serious harm. Even at his own hands.


	6. Double Penetration - Hayato/Takeshi/Tsuna - Tsuna's PoV

"Hayato, I love you sweetheart, and I _know_ you like my slick, but you're being a fucking _tease_. Do I need to start setting _timers_?" His Storm was between his legs, again, and had spent at least the last hour there. Yes, Hayato was addicted to his slick, but an hour aroused, without any sign of _anyone's_ cock coming into play was making him impatient, even if his Storm was _very_ talented with his fingers and tongue, he hadn’t cum - he was still learning how to do that without the aching stretch of a knot; he hadn’t even really thought of sex before his First Heat, and it had been rather formative of his preferences.

"Maa, maa, Tsuna. Hayato’s enjoying himself.” He snarled at his Rain, frustration making his Flames highly reactive. Takeshi scratched the back of his head, and then “ ... I could always take advantage of his position and make this more fun?" The threat - mild, and affectionate, and an _excellent_ idea - got his Storm to come up for air. Which was almost a shame, because Hayato was always exceedingly pretty when he was being bristly about Takeshi’s cock in his ass - to the point where he’d actually _deliberately_ harmonised with his Storm when his Rain had pounced on him earlier in the year to check Hayato was enjoying himself; he was, and he’d rolled his eyes and just encouraged Takeshi to keep petting his Storm - but Takeshi taking Hayato wouldn’t do _anything_ about his frustration.

"M'working on a better idea, baka. Basil and I have been exchanging research notes." he twitched. Basil had blossomed under Xanxus's hands, which had been entirely unexpected, and he'd had to deal with some uncomfortable sexual feelings about his half brother over the past year - not that he’d _known_ Basil was his brother until _after_ the Rain had sent him a pile of CEDEF documents he really probably shouldn’t have - though at least the worst either of them had done had been to enjoy recordings of each other being fucked. Hayato had helped with his discomfort with being aroused by Basil - and fuck, Xanxus taking his brother was _insanely_ hot and Basil taking Xanxus was even hotter, and he really shouldn’t keep rewatching the footage of it his smug brother had sent him - his Storm had actually managed to explain the biology and psychology behind his attraction to his half-brother in a way he could _understand_. Given he was planning to sneak up on Dino when they all visited Italy at the end of the month, he’d just promised himself no actual fucking of his brother and decided to enjoy the kink he seemed to have developed, even if it was another thing to blame the Bastard for. That being entirely comfortable with it would fuck with the Bastard’s Head when he realised, and Basil had turned out to be both an exceedingly creative researcher and _just_ as kinky, were very entertaining bonuses to the situation. "He and Niccola Cavallone - there’s a story there, but Basil hasn’t shared - have figured out how to suppress our knots temporarily."

He squeaked; Hayato had just pushed his entire hand into his hole without any sort of warning, thrusting it far enough in that his guardian muscle had started to close around his wrist. Except that before it could, Hayato had started to work on getting the fingers of the other hand in _too_. It wouldn’t be the first time his Storm had experimented with stretching his body, but it felt more intent than that. Like he had a definite goal in mind.

"You mean?" His Rain had sat bolt upright, cock going from half hard to erect so fast he had no idea how the baseball loving swordsman hadn't blacked out from the change in blood pressure. Takeshi’s cock was _not_ small.

"Mhmm." If one of them didn't explain, soon, he was going to set their hair on fire - all of it, and leave them _completely_ bald - as a result of sexual frustration. . Takeshi seemed to take the fragments of Flames sparking in his eyes as a hint and crawled up the bed, but then pulled Hayato away from what he was doing - his Storm withdrew his hand leaving him feeling empty.

Okay, they _hadn’t_ taken the hint, and after that much stretching, he felt hollow and empty and he didn’t know how to deal with it. The two of them were doing something with their Flames and he thumped his head back into his pillow. "Fuck, would one of you either fuck me, or get out of the way so I can improvise? Hayato, you've spent an _hour_ edging me." His voice was whiny, but he didn't think anyone would judge him for it; not with his Storm having spent the whole time denying him cock. Wasn’t there something in the rules about Guardians looking after their Sky, not _tormenting_ them? His next Heat wasn’t very far off; were they trying to set it off?

"C'mere, Tsuna." He scrambled over to Takeshi gratefully; there was a band of Flames around the base of the baseball player's cock, but he ignored it in favour of climbing onto his Rain's cock, and he sighed in relief at the sensation of having a cock in his passage _finally_. There was something about a cock that felt so much better than even one of his Guardian’s hands; so many sensitive places that it stroked simultaneously. Though he had realised that there didn’t seem to be as many of those sensitive places in Hayato or Takeshi’s asses - just the one that was ‘suppose’ to be there, and a couple of narrow bands of sensitivity that were where the slick seemed to come from - and fisting often _was_ enough for Takeshi, even when he was really, really desperate.

Except that with Hayato having stretched him even further, and his Flames mostly tied up being annoyed and in preparing his body for his upcoming Heat, he couldn’t shape them sunny to tighten up around his Rain, and even his Rain's cock didn't have _that_ wide a diameter. But his Rain was pulling him down, until he was almost in the child pose - his kaa-san had taught him yoga during his first pregnancy; she’d taken her son giving her grandbabies _really_ well, even without any Mist influence - and Hayato was behind him, straddling Takeshi’s thighs, and fuck he knew what the two of them were planning to do and he _totally_ approved. Especially if the knot-suppressant _worked_.

"I need Ryohei or Reborn's Flames and neither of you gets to participate more than _minimally_ in my Heat, understood?" Both of them hum their acknowledgement, and then there's Hayato's cock nudging at his full opening, and it should have been too much. But his Storm's hour of teasing had him relaxed and slick, and Takeshi was holding still and Hayato was pressing and he squirmed, and the head of his Storm's cock popped in ridiculously easily - which probably _also_ counted as a warning sign his Heat could only be days away.

"Good, Tsuna?" He purred in response to his Storm’s question, and both of his Elements thrust, and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Fuck, his brother's taste for Cavallone cock made way too much sense. Being this stretched, was _exquisite_. But that thought led to another, of Basil testing this with Niccola and Squalo and his ass clenched in something that could either have been pleasure or pain, and he shuddered as it made Hayato and Takeshi speed up even further - the friction was a delightful and he gave himself up to it.

(Having his Rain and his Storm do this, with two cocks in his hole was almost enough to make Chrome-Mukuro's ideas about body modifications to make a double knotting possible seem like a good idea - he’d gotten over the dysphoria of being pregnant pretty quickly; the fact that Xanxus had been pregnant, too, and Byakuran and Reborn had both been all ‘this is a thing that happens with Skies’ had helped - even if his year-younger self would have been terrified at the idea of letting Chrome-Mukuro _alter_ any part of his body; he’d flinched when Chrome had offered to changer the _colour_ of his hair for Halloween, for fuck’s sake. Perhaps that made him as certifiable as his Mist?)

It wasn’t quite enough though to tip over the edge entirely; not without the knots he’d grown all too used to. He did top his Guardians occasionally, but most of the time even that came with a knot for him from whoever else was in the bed - the only fully knotless sex he’d had, if he thought about it, was when Chrome-Mukuro was having a femme day in both bodies, and that wasn’t really comparable to this. All three of them were balanced on the edge of an orgasm, but none of them were cumming, and the longer this went on, the higher the cliff they were all going to tumble off, and he had no idea how to deal with this other than to cling on to his Rain and his Storm and trust them.

“Trust me, Tsuna?” His Rain’s voice was hoarse, his Flames dancing over his skin, and he nodded. He felt Takeshi unravel the Flames around the base of his own cock and then he was being knotted, and fucked with two cocks and he was falling off that cliff he’d been balanced on, and tumbling down into pleasure and down, and down and fuck Hayato’s Flames had flared in the same way, and the two of them had him drunk on Rain Flames and pleasure and how the hell was his body taking this, and he buried his head in Hayato’s throat.

Yes, he had given birth through that hole, and he was in the run up to another Heat, and he had the footage of his little brother, who was just as tiny as he was taking Niccola Cavallone’s cock without any difficulty, but he was having some sort of mental hiccup about the idea of two cocks-with-knots in his ass. Even if it did get him two very cuddly Guardians and was giving his passage a _very_ through and very pleasurable workout. He might even end up with a belly from this, given he could feel that all of Hayato’s Flames had slipped their leash, as his Storm had definitely enjoyed how bouncy he got from the energy boost from cum.


	7. Territorial Clouds and a Sky in need of a Fucking - Niccola/Squalo & Niccola/Xanxus - Niccola's PoV

His morning _starts_ with a very pleasant round of morning sex with the swordsman he’s taken possession of as his very favourite bedmate. Squalo is a complete size queen, and despite his proforma protests about not wanting his ass wrecked, definitely appreciated having a _very_ large cock in it on a regular basis. His swordsman spread his legs for a thorough fucking _very_ willingly. He’d even offered to let Squalo top, and had slept in his own bed after one particularly vigrous set of protests, but he’d still woken with the swordsman in his bed. Anyway, he’d even woken up this morning to find Squalo with half his cock already in his body, and was working the rest of it in, he had no idea how much if any preparation the swordsman had done, but he was insanely hot and tight and slick, and it had been a _fantastic_ surprise. And he rolled Squalo beneath him and fucked him gently; that kind of surprise needed to be _thoroughly_ rewarded. Preferably with several very nice orgasms from the Rain.

Of course after _that_ the day was probably doomed, but he hadn’t expected for everything to go downhill at _speed_. Belphegor had walked in on him pampering his swordsman - he had Squalo in his lap, was feeding him while the Rain tried to remember how to think -and had made an off coloured remark about Dino being available to play with now. Squalo’s response had been to snarl and lunge at the Storm, flipping straight into Hyper Dying Will Mode, the Flame on his forehead blue-purple. Squalo should have been moving stiffly, given the _very_ pleasurable hour he’d spent fucking his Rain-Cloud, but under his Flame he’d moved fluidly, and so quickly he couldn’t follow what Squalo did to the Brat-Prince. Whatever it was he did, put the brat down for the count, and then his swordsman was gone, and he’d rather follow his swordsman, but he was too well trained as a medic not to check on the Brat-Prince. He let Squalo go, fairly sure he knew where the swordsman would hole up, and his little cousin would be _very_ appreciative.

Given the way the Brat-Prince was out of it, it was just as well he had checked; he had stopped breathing, and he had to shock his heart to get it re-started. He raised an eyebrow, and dragged the brat to the infirmary, using his Lightning Flame to directly control the Prince’s body. He was still trying to get the brat’s system to ‘reboot’ - or at least his Storm to aid in burning out the Cloud enhanced Rain Flames that were suppressing his autonomic nervous system - when his cell phone rang. He shook his head, and kept one hand on the Brat Prince so his Flames would keep the teen from dying.

“Niccola, _why_ do I have Squalo in my bed.” He made an amused sound. His guess had been right, and was kind of adorable; he’d have to encourage Squalo to go and spend more time with his little cousin. Dino sounded confused, but very pleased with the fact he had the Rain Cloud in his bed. And Squalo had tried to kill Belphegor over his little cousin.

“You wouldn’t normally complain.” He was genuinely curious; he’d have thought his little cousin would be more inclined towards waking Squalo with a blowjob and a good fucking.

“He’s asleep and his Flames are almost non-existent.” Ah. That would do it. Hmm. That was a known side effect of the first few jumps to Hyper Dying Will Mode, confirmed by the reports from the Decimo’s training. He can see why his little cousin was concerned, though.

“He jumped straight into Hyper Dying Will Mode when Belphegor poked at him about you and he almost killed Belphegor over you, Dino. I’ve still got to figure out what, exactly, he did to the Brat-Prince, and I need to, if only so it can be refined into a viable technique for assassinations. Let Squalo sleep the exhaustion off, and then I’d suggest fucking him into a better mood when he wakes up.” His little cousin spluttered at his bluntness.

“You really are a Varia officer now, aren’t you, Niccola.” He’d had to kill Leviathan; Xanxus’s former Lightning had tried to kill him, and he refused to roll over for the idiot. He had a lot of reforms to do before he was willing to let go of the Lightning Squad.

“Mhmm. Go check the contract drawer and look for the one in my name. You’ll understand better then.” He put the phone down before his cousin could ask him anymore; he didn’t feel like being interrogated, and tried something else on the Brat-Prince, only to find the Cloud Flames Squalo had forced into the Brat-Prince’s system consuming his Flames and reinforcing whatever Flame nightmare his swordsman had created. He rolled his eyes and stopped trying to fix the brat-Prince, in favour of putting him on artificial respiration as a precaution. They might have to wait out Squalo’s Flames; it was entirely possible it was only Belphegor’s bond to Xanxus that was keeping him alive. He sighed and rolled his shoulders and went to get himself something to drink. There was nothing he could do right now; he needed to have a discussion with Lussuria to figure out what was the best next step. The Sun Officer was an excellent assassin and a better medic.

“Why the fuck is the Prince-trash almost dead? I can barely feel his Flames in my Sky.” He put his coffee down, and is treated to the sight of his Sky half naked in the doorway of the large bedroom at the back of the suite. The sight makes his blood heat.

“He pissed off Squalo enough for our swordsman to make an unassisted jump into Hyper Dying Will Mode and then attempt to kill him in a new and interesting fashion using all three of his Flames.” Xanxus’s eyes widened. “And I can’t figure out how to undo whatever the fuck it is he’s done. It’ll make a good assassination technique if it can be refined; Belphegor’s stable for now, but I had to put him on an artificial respirator.”

“I thought you were good at the medical stuff, trash.” He resisted the temptation to snarl. He was good at the medical stuff, thank you very much. Better than Brow Nie Jr was, anyway, and at least as good as Lussuria was, and the fact unravelling it was defeating him was _exactly_ why it would make such a good technique. He eyed his Sky thoughtfully, debating how to respond, but then he realised exactly how Xanxus was standing, and counted backwards, and bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself grinning. He wouldn’t let his Sky bait him; turning the tables would be much more pleasurable.

One of the most amusing thing about the aftermath of Xanxus's Heat - for him at least - was that for the past three months, the boy fought the instincts/desire to submit to his Elements tooth and nail until they overwhelmed him, and the result was Xanxus acting like he was in Heat again. It happened on a fortnightly basis; it was almost like clockwork. He could have said something about what was going on, but he hadn't, because Xanxus was stubborn, and he was still figuring out how to handle his rather volatile Sky. That, and it was very enjoyable when Xanxus did finally succumb, because his Sky invariably crawled into the bed Squalo and he shared.

The way his Sky was standing suggested his ligaments had loosened again, his muscles were relaxed, and he could imagine how slick his ass had to be. His own muscles were tight and painful from working on the Brat-Prince, and an orgasm really appealed right now. And Squalo wasn’t coming home any time soon; not when he’d taken refuge in his little cousin’s bed. He flared his Sun Flames concentrating on Activating that state, and then walked away from his Sky, and headed into his bedroom. Either Xanxus would follow him, or he’d masturbate. But he’d been spoiled rotten by the last three months, and he’d much rather sink his cock into a willing body rather than fuck his fist. And when Xanxus was in the grip of his instincts, his body was _delightfully_ malleable.

His Sky does follow him into his bedroom, and Xanxus throws himself down on the Queen-sized bed that’s his, as opposed to the King-sized he shares with Squalo, and then his Sky’s pants go up in Flames, showing off the cute little belly Xanxus had developed in the last week or so. There were eight babies in there, but the journals made it clear that the most that a Sky would look like to the naked eye was like they were carrying twins; fucking bullshit Sky Flames and Sky Biology. And the recent tendency for Skies to limit the number of children they carried as the result of a Heat meant that they had barely showed at all, until they were ready to give birth. Tsuna and Xanxus were going to shock the hell out of people in another few weeks when they _really_ looked pregnant.

But Xanxus rolls over and spreads his legs, and that’s a giant fucking hint that his Sky wants a cock in his ass. Especially given how his hole is dripping slick, and gaping slightly - it’s twitching, already opening to be used. He presses his cock to that pretty hole, which sucks at it’s tip; but he resists the temptation to push in. He allows that little hole to suck at the tip of his cock while he wraps a band of Lightning around his knot; he’s been meaning to test this theory out. But he’s also teasing himself, as well as teasing his Sky, and it’s Xanxus who acts, pushing himself up and back and takes his cock _beautifully_. His cock slides straight in, the flesh parting for him beautifully, and when he’s into the hilt, with Xanxus on his hands and knees, head down, panting at the brutal stretch, he cradles the his Sky’s pretty belly with one large hand and starts to move.

He’s not willing to fuck Xanxus half as hard as he’d been fucking Squalo in the same situation - not because his Sky wouldn’t be able to take it, but because there are eight incredibly precious little knots of Flames that he can’t make himself risk in his Sky’s womb. But being careful with his Sky doesn’t stop him rolling his hips, and making full use of his Sky’s very slick passage. A Sky’s body of either gender can give birth safely and easily; all the journals and all the medical notes agree. Which means Xanxus’s ass has to be able to take even more than it currently is; perhaps he and Squalo would have to try double-teaming their Sky in a fortnight when he’s this frantic again.

His Sky snarls at him to move faster and to take him harder, damn it, and he shakes his head. He slows instead, bites at his boy’s throat, extends a thread of Sun Flames and winds it around his Sky. He tugs on that thread and he enjoys the way Xanxus’s ass desperately milking his cock. He’s not ready to cum yet, and with the Lightning band around his knot, it hasn’t popped yet, which meant he could keep fucking his Sky for a bit longer. And his Sky makes the most adorable sounds when there isn’t a cock buried in his ass. Xanxus’s Flames flare, wrap around him, and harmonise with the Flames he’s using on his Sky, and uses them to break the band holding his knot back. He doubts Xanxus did it deliberately, because his Sky _screams_ , and he’s plastered to Xanxus’s back, his knot having popped the moment the band of his Flames was disrupted. He hisses at the head rush from cumming, and uses his Sun Flames to check that he hasn’t hurt him. He’s relieved that he hasn’t and settles in for the half hour he’ll spend tied to his Sky.

“Why do I keep ending up craving your fucking horse-sized cock, trash?” He snorts and kisses the back of his Sky’s neck, and cradles the tiny baby belly his Sky has, twitching his hips gently to keep his Sky well pleasured through the knotting.

“Long story, Brat. But it wouldn’t be as much of a compulsion if you didn’t preferentially top. The Decimo doesn’t particularly suffer from it precisely because he switches.” His Sky makes a disbelieving noise, and then stills.

“How the fuck do you know so much about what’s going on with the baby-Boss?” There’s genuine curiosity and a degree of concern from his Sky, who has been fucking the Decimo’s big brother on a nightly basis, and getting increasingly possessive about the little Rain.

“Reborn writes _very_ detailed reports, and your favourite bed toy and the Decimo have been exchanging filthy emails. Which is a bit strange, but whatever floats their boats.” When he’d realised, he’d sat down with Basil and had a _very_ explicit discussion about genetic sexual attraction and made him promise that voyeurism was as far as it would go. Xanxus’s Flames settled and his Sky’s breathing settled too, and he decided to enjoy a nap with his Sky.


End file.
